1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a housing for electrotechnical equipment comprising two side walls, a top wall and a bottom wall which form a box-like framework having two openings which are sealable by means of a back wall, door, or inspection window, and wherein at least the corner areas of the top and bottom walls are provided with pivotally mounted support legs which are adjustable from a retracted position in which they are flush with the housing to an extended position in which they are generally perpendicular to the plane of the top wall or the bottom wall.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A housing of this general type is taught by German Registered Utility Model No. 85 11 254. In this prior art housing, the support legs are designed as flaps which serve as support legs on the bottom of the housing, while on the top wall, they serve only to cover fastening screws which attach the top wall to the side walls of the housing. Additionally, the pivot axes of the flaps are oriented generally perpendicular to the side walls of the housing.
If several of the prior art types of housings are stacked on top of one another, they are not stabilized against shifting. There is the risk that if a stack in which they are arranged one on top of another in this manner is accidentally bumped, the uppermost housing may be displaced and fall. In addition, the stability of the prior art housing with four support legs provided on the bottom wall with the prescribed orientation of the pivot axes is not particularly good unless the support legs are lockable in the extended position. However, locking mechanisms require a considerable outlay.
As is taught in German Registered Utility Model No. 80 25 774, orienting the pivot axes of the support legs parallel to the side walls of the housing is also known.